A Very Harry Christmas
by Sansa-Rose
Summary: One shot about Harry's first Christmas. There's also A Remus/Sirius Pairing Writtern as a Christmas Present for my good friend Fuffy Spangel Fan. R


Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter but I do like to play around with characters

A Very Harry Christmas

As soon as Lily opened the door with Harry in her arms he squealed excitedly and reached out for his godfather. 'Hey Prongslet,' Sirius said grinning broadly as he lifted his godson into his arms. Lily let Sirius and his boyfriend Remus into the house. They followed her into the lounge where James was setting out a plate of Christmas cookies. 'Mooney, Padfoot!' He greeted his two best friends enthusiastically. Everyone made their way into the lounge where the Christmas presents were waiting to be unwrapped. Remus and Sirius added their presents to pile in the middle of the room and everyone sat on the floor while Lily handed out everyone's presents. Sirius and Remus sat next to each other with Harry nestled in Sirius' lap. James sat next to Sirius and Lily sat beside him. 'Let's see what Prongslet got for Christmas shall we,' Sirius said. Remus opened Harry's presents for him. From Sirius Harry got a light blue jumper that had snitches on it while Remus had gotten him a red onesie that had the Griffindor lion on it. Harry's parents had gotten him some soft toys which included a snitch and owl. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school Harry's parents had gone to, had also sent Harry a gift. 'Looks like Dumbledore thinks Harry's going to share you love of flying James,' Remus said as everyone examined the figure of a broomstick that Dumbledore had sent. Sirius chuckled while wrapping an arm around Remus' waist. 'I wouldn't be surprised,' he said.

When everyone had unwrapped their gifts they put them on a table to keep them safe. It time for lunch and Lily had prepared a sumptuous Christmas dinner. 'Looks fantastic sweetheart,' James said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. Lily giggled and untangled herself. 'I have to feed Harry,' she said. After she had fed him she put him in his highchair next to her place.

The food was passed around the table and soon chattering and laughter filled the dining room. 'This really is delicious Lily,' Sirius said appreciatively as he helped himself to more roast turkey, vegetables as well as gravy. 'I'm glad you think so,' Lily smiled.

The dinner was followed by a variety of desserts. Lily had made treacle tart, a Yule log, trifle and Christmas pudding. Sirius of course took some of everything. 'I knew you would do that,' Remus said jokingly , 'you always eat too much.' Sirius mock scowled at his boyfriend. I revenge he used his finger to scoop some cream from the trifle and smear it down his nose. Remus was really scowling at this point while James and Lily were laughing and Harry giggled happily at his godfather's antics. 'I'm sorry Remy,' Sirius chuckled as Remus wiped his face clean, 'I was just having some fun.' Seeing that Remus was still slightly frowning Sirius leaning forward and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. His boyfriend blushed and the frown disappeared. 'You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that,' Remus mumbled. He leaned over and gave Sirius a chaste kiss on the lips. Sirius grinned impishly. 'I know,' he smirked. Remus rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. James cleared his throat and his two best friends looked at him. 'How about we go do the dishes since Lily did the cooking?' he suggested. Remus and Sirius seconded this motion and followed James into the kitchen.

Lily took Harry into the living room and went to get his presents from the table. She sat on the floor with Harry secured in her lap. The toys he had gotten were scattered around them. Lily picked up the figurine of the broomstick Dumbledore had sent him. She used her wand to make the figurine fly, much to her son's delight. Harry giggled and waved his fists as he watched the broom.

They were soon joined by the men. Sirius, Remus and James all laughed as they watched Harry's delight with enchanted broom figurine. Lily made the broom land in her hand and picked Harry up as the three men walked into the sitting room. Remus wanted to play with Harry so Lily gave him to Remus and watched as the two played happily on the floor.

Sirius noticed that he and James were standing under a sprig of mistletoe. An impish grin appeared on his face as he slung his arm casually around James' shoulders. 'Look what we're standing under James,' Sirius said in a sing song voice. Hearing this Lily and Remus turned to look at Sirius and James. They could tell by the look on Sirius' face that he was up to something. 'Wha-' James began but was cut off when Sirius gave him a rather exaggerated kiss on the lips. Remus and Lily burst out laughing while James playfully shoved Sirius off him and the two join in with the laughter.

Harry of course didn't understand any of this. All he cared about was having someone to play with. He batted Remus' cheek to get him to pay attention to him. 'Sorry Prongslet,' Remus apologised. He picked up the toys they had been playing with and the two resumed playing. Sirius came over to join his godson and boyfriend. He slung his arm around Remus' shoulders and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. Remus looked up and smiled and the two them smiled down at Harry.

So thus passed Harry's first Christmas. His family was content that they made it enjoyable for him and they looked forward to the Christmas's to come.

End


End file.
